


Pansy's Wild Idea

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Wild Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: Watching the telly can lead to some crazy ideas, leave it to Pansy to voice them.





	Pansy's Wild Idea

“We should do this.”

“What?”

“She’s right. We’d be good at it.” 

“See, when Luna agrees with me then you know I’m right.”

“You’re both nuts! Do you know what it would take to do this?”

“Certainly. Your brains, Luna’s creativity, my hutzpah, and Draco’s money.”

“My gods, you’ve actually thought this out.”

“Well of course I have. I don’t propose ideas all willy nilly.”

Hermione stared at Pansy for a moment, shock and disbelief had to be playing across her face right now. She’d never been able to control her facial reactions. Hermione rubbed her temples in an effort to relax. “Pansy, your ideas are typically the very definition of willy nilly. And just where did you learn that phrase? No, nevermind, I don’t want to know.” 

“Hermione, honestly, you have to admit the idea has merit. If we can get the boys on board then we’d have everything we need.”

Dear gods, she had to be the only one with a brain in this case. “You all realise we’re watching a program on the telly and that it doesn’t give you even half an idea of what you need to know?”

“Please, if Madam Rosmerta can run the Three Broomsticks, running a bar can’t be that hard.” Pansy looked back to the telly to see that John guy yelling at another numpty. “Can’t you see, it’s obvious what they’re doing wrong.”

“Hermione, you would investigate and research every minute detail before we ever got started. You’d know every in and out before we ever got started.” 

Luna knew her well, and she’d have to admit that Luna was right. If nothing else, she did her research. “I can’t believe I’m even considering this.”

Pansy leapt up from the couch and squealed in excitement. “We’re going to have our own bar!”


End file.
